The present invention relates to a bipolar forceps for pelviscopy permitting coagulation of tissues.
There are known forceps of this type which are of two parallel metallic blades connected to a voltage source to use the blades as electrodes.
The forceps comprises means for moving the blades relative to each other, when the latter is introduced into a cannula or trocar to deform the free ends of each blade so as to grip the tissues to be coagulated.
The displacement means are generally constituted by two handles of which one is moveable to prevent sliding the blades within the cannula or trocar so as to deform the ends.
It is noted that the blades have an external diameter of about 5 millimeters, which is too large to penetrate the guides or cannulae of smaller diameter, which are provided between 1.5 and 3 millimeters internal diameter.
Also, it is noted that the metallic material used for the construction of the blades, such as an alloy, does not permit reducing the external diameter of the forceps without risking impeding its operation.
It is these drawbacks that the present invention seeks more particularly to overcome.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention has for its object to be able to be introduced into the interior of guides or cannulae whose internal diameter is less than 5 millimeters, whilst guaranteeing a perfect operation of the blades during their resilient deformation.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises a pair of blades covered with an insulating sheath, a guide for the sliding of the pair of blades, a voltage source connected to each blade so that the latter operates as an electrode to permit the coagulation of tissues, a pair of blades made of an alloy having shape memory, which are partially covered with a sheath of plastic material so as to be fixed within a tube, whilst each blade has an unsheathed end with a curved cross section forming jaws which are held in deformed position within the guide, which is to say in a closed position by means of resilient return means,
and a cylindrical support, within which is disposed the pair of blades secured to the tube, said cylindrical support comprising, opposite resilient return means, connection means which permit securement of the bipolar forceps on the guide.
The bipolar forceps according to the invention comprises resilient return means which are constituted by a handle and a return spring disposed in the internal portion of the cylindrical support to come into bearing against an abutment of the cylindrical tube.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises blades which are made of an alloy with shape memory of the hyper-elastic type, to be able to have a very small external diameter and a large deformation of the ends.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises blades which have a long length of the sheathed portion, an oblong profile of constant thickness.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises blades whose unsheathed ends of the blades have an oblong profile whose thickness is less than that of the sheathed portion, permitting better resilient deformation under external force on the one hand, and a greater contact surface facilitating the coagulation of the tissues on the other hand.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises blades which are interconnected by means of a cylindrical tube which has at each end circular deformations permitting the longitudinal blockage of the blades between themselves.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises blades which are surrounded by other sleeve over all the length of the first sleeve, permitting their securement together so as to prevent them from moving longitudinally relative to each other.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises a cylindrical support comprising, adjacent the connection means, a sealed connection of the valve type for the introduction of a fluid into the internal channel of the guide and into the operating site.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises a cylindrical support comprising resilient return means which are constituted by a handle formed by a curved and flexible branch which comes to bear against a casing of the voltage source.
The bipolar forceps according to the present invention comprises a cylindrical support comprising, opposite the handle secured to its branch, a sealed connection of the valve type to introduce a fluid into the internal channel of the guide and into the operating site.